The present disclosure relates generally to methods of forming a micro-structure.
Porous anodic oxide structures may be used in a variety of applications including, but not limited to, micro- and nano-electronics (such as, e.g., in planarized aluminum interconnections, precision thin-film resistors, thin-film capacitors, and nano-structured field-emission cathodes), electrostatic and thermo-activated switching devices, LC high-frequency oscillators, AC amplifiers, triggers and other logic vacuum integrated circuits (VICs), gas micro- and nano-sensors, micro- and nano-channel plates, mesoscopic engines, wavelength-sensitive filters, reflective and absorbing surfaces, membranes, nozzles, precision apertures, and/or like. These anodic oxide structures may also include one or more arrays of nano-pores that are used, for example, to form structures having one or more arrays of nano-pillars formed on and supported by a substrate. In some cases, the structures may be insensitive to vibration (i.e., brittle). This may be due, at least in part, to a lack of internal structural flexibility of the structures themselves.